


home

by buckys_cherry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Ridiculous amounts of fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_cherry/pseuds/buckys_cherry
Summary: bucky comes home from a mission to find his girl fallen asleep while waiting up for him | lowercase intended





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first oneshot i'm posting on here! starting off with some adorable cuddly bucky, i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> also on my tumblr https://buckys-cherry.tumblr.com/post/183124871663/home-fluff

it’s late, 2:45am to be exact, when bucky slips silently through the door. he had planned on being home late so he told you not to wait up for him, but he hadn’t planned on being this late. he knew you wouldn’t listen, so he wasn’t surprised to find you curled up on the couch in his big sweater fast asleep. his heart swelled even more when he sees the lights in the kitchen on, and the cute little dinner you had prepared for him. he felt a bit guilty when he realized how worried you surely were when he was later than expected and how the food is probably cold now. 

bucky quickly and quietly wrapped up the food and put it in the fridge to reheat tomorrow. he moved fast; the worn man couldn’t wait to finally be able to rest and slip under the covers with his sweet, warm girl cuddled up to his side. 

he turns the lights off, locking up, before gathering you up in his strong arms easily. you stir, not fully waking up, but subconsciously nuzzling into his chest, mumbling “love my bucky,” before settling back into a deep sleep. bucky had to stop himself from cooing out loud at how adorable you were. his heart felt like it would burst as he realized you were dreaming about him. /'i love you too, baby doll./

he carries you into your shared bedroom, sighing when he sees the state of the room. everything was exactly the same as he left it, except the sheets on his side of the bed were mussed. his heart breaks thinking about you sleeping there all alone while he was gone, clutching the pillow surrounded in his scent. bucky stops himself as you shift in his arms again, reminding him that he’s home, safe, he’s got you, and everything is fine../he’s/ fine. 

he tucks you into bed, smiling down at you. you truly looked beautiful when sleeping. every worry line smoothed out and a peaceful, content smile on your face. he brushes a stray piece of your hair back, taking a moment to thank the heavens for you, and for being able to come home to you. 

bucky quickly strips himself of his suit, armor, and weapons, tucking them safely away before climbing under the covers. he slides up next to you on his side and pulls you into his arms gently as to not wake you. even in sleep, you naturally gravitate towards him and latch onto the closest thing you can, which is currently his now bare metal arm. he winces as you squeak at the coldness of it and stir, groggily peering up at him. he gives you a tight smile, whispering an apology and to go back to sleep, but once your sleepy mind registers what’s going on, you’re having none of it. you immediately shoot up, or at least as much as you can in bucky’s tight grip. 

“b-bucky?! you’re home! oh my god you’re home!! i was so worried ‘cause you said you were gonna be late and i stayed up even though you told me not to and i made you dinner 'cause i thought you were gonna be hungry but then you were late and i waited but i didn’t put the food away 'cause i didn’t want you to feel bad that you weren’t home to eat it right away but you’re home now!! and i was so worried- i mean not too worried cause you’re you know- you and i don’t want you to feel bad cause you worried me but i- m-mphh-”

bucky cuts you off with a sweet kiss and suddenly you forget all about your adorable (in bucky’s opinion) ramblings. the kiss is filled with love and passion and somehow translates how much you love and have missed each other without words. you squeal as he deepens the kiss and whips you around to lay on top of his chest, which rumbles with a deep chuckle at your reaction. 

you break the kiss as happy tears well in your eyes and you bury your fingers in his hair, panting and staring down at him with a goofy grin for a long moment. he sticks his tongue out at you, “what? did stevie draw a mustache on my face while i was sleeping or something?” 

“no, you’re just cute n i’m happy you’re home,” you giggle and attack him, laying smooches all over his face, head, neck, wherever you can reach. he scrunches his nose and whines your name, grabbing your waist and flipping you under him. he pins you down and smirks down at you, “now what? surrender, you lil’ kiss monster, or else.” 

you smirk back and stick your tongue out at him, repeating his earlier actions. “make me, grandpa!” 

“oh that’s it! you asked for it, doll!” you scream as he kisses you hard and tickles your sides relentlessly. 

“okay okay! i surrender!! buckyyy!” 

he stops, hair a mess, and grinning down at your flushed face. bucky cups your face, leaning down for yet another sweet kiss. “i missed you so much, bucky.” you look into his eyes, getting lost and you never want to be found. “i missed you too. fuck, baby doll.” the kiss deepens, you arch up into him, filling with need and heat. you whimper as he moves to your neck, leaving pretty love bites along the side. “bucky, please,” you gasp breathlessly. 

bucky laughs, the most beautiful sound in the world you think, and gives you a smug grin. “its almost morning, little lady, long past time for you to be in bed. no funny business.” 

you groan quietly as his teasing, fighting back a childish whine as he lays back, pulling you to cuddle into his chest. 

“fuck you,” you mumble, your ability to fight your fatigue and stay awake leaving you, and taking your filter along with it. 

bucky smirks at your cursing, since its a rare occurrence for you, “tomorrow, doll.” 

you blush, nuzzling into his neck with a happy sigh and a full heart. he kisses the top of your head, pulling you as close as possible to him as he closes his eyes, both of you drifting off into the first truly peaceful sleep you’ve had in days. “i love you, (y/n).” 

“mm, love bucky.” 

-♡-


End file.
